Camelot's X
by Viktobi
Summary: something sinister in albion is brewing once more. With magic once again threatening the standing of Uther's beloved Camelot. It seems now that magic has gone beyond it's powers to not only affect the present...but perhaps the future as well?
1. Prologue

**Dear Readers,**

**I know...I know...some of you want to kill me. But I have been thinking about writing a cross-over..I have never done this, so be easy on me. I just thought what if the mutants from my previous story (see Lovers and Mutants) met up with Merlin and the gang? Anyways here goes...**

**Somewhere in Albion, Time line: The Middle Ages**

Prologue

On top of the ancient ruins she stood gracefully, her hands stretched out, reaching into the night.

Her golden mane, blowing wildly with the boisterous winds as she shouts out for her ancestors, for although they are long forgotten and might we say forbidden, she has never forgotten their ways.

Alas, it is not only her…there are many of them…many of us, who remember the old religion. Some of us were born with it, some of us learned it, and others grew up around it

However, as time went on, and our ways landed in the hands of many who did not deserve such power…such satisfaction…the "ordinary" people, began to fear. For is it not human nature to fear that which is unknown? To fear that which is powerful? To fear that which is beyond our control…?

Ah yes indeed, it is…it is very much so.

So on top of the mountains this beauty stood, alone she was not. Of course not, I watch her carefully, unknowing to her…however, with her stands another...an apprentice perhaps?

I look closely…but my eyes are not what they used to be…no they are not…I do not recognize the hooded figure that stood next to this powerful witch.

However, my ears, they never failed…so I listened in and for the first time in many years…did I fear what was said before me.

_"Min nama is _ _Morgause! Wilcume, wilcume ta Albion!"_

And dark laughter escaped her succulent lips as my eyes widened in fear the minute she spoke these words…

_"Acwellan! Acwellan Nyaphems…Wilcume ta Albion! Hiera blod his agen!"_

The winds around us grew heftier as the night clouds parted the way, revealing a tiny black hole that grew every inch bigger and bigger. I have never witnessed this before, never in a thousand years, the witch was summoning something so grave, so dangerous, not even I dared to toy around it.

I knew their ways…I had practiced them…once, a very long time ago, before it was suddenly forbidden to even dare try a hand at it.

But forgotten I had not, I knew what was to come and I had to warn my people…the people of Albion…and most importantly…I had to warn Camelot!

I turned my back against them, ready to take off, the hooded figure had noticed me for it pointed towards me and a powerful voice escaped her tongue…a commanding voice

A lady…a lady of class

"Morgause! I fear we are not alone!"

I did not turn around, I could only phantom what was taking place behind me. I knew instinctively it would be my death.

It was useless running, but yet I continued…blindly, fleeing for my life.

The blonde vixen let out an unusual cry, "Don't Worry Morgana…let the poor soul tell his King what he has witnessed today….DO YOU HEAR ME?" and with that she burst out into a shrieking uncontrollable laughter.

_Morgana ?_ I turned to look, I did not want to believe it true…but she took off her hood and her dark hair revealed itself to me, the King's Ward…in coalition with Morgause the witch? Why?

Her eyes transformed before me…bright golden. I fell to the ground, _Oh not her…not her too…_

I struggled to get up, but found my limbs rooted to the ground.

And instantly I knew I was facing my doom.

Elegantly the two women approached me, snickering as they watched me struggle to break free from the ground.

I was sinking…

"You old fool!" the blond one shouted out, "Who are you? And what brings you here?"

My eyes turned to Morgana, _Morgana the beautiful ward of King Uther…_

I did not utter a word, my eyes never leave her pale face, _those eyes are no longer what they seem…they have seen too much pain…_

"Moor…gaaana…." The ground was taking me deeper within.

"Sister! Don't look at him!" The other one commanded harshly.

_Sister? Morgause? Morgana is her sister…Camelot is in grave danger…_

"Mark my words Morgause…this shall not end well…this shall not go unnoticed." I warned.

She kicked dirt in my face, "Shut your mouth, wizard! It is people like you that betray our kind! It is people like you that deserve to die a painful death..." She slapped me hard across the face...

Patiently they stood, watching my pain, my suffering...watching me utter out spells that left me disappointed, for none of them worked...Yes, like most of my kind, the ones that had to study magic, I had lost it's power...

My struggle amused them greatly...

"You...you...have...killed...us...ALL!" I managed to say, "You have summoned something that is BEYOND YOUR CONTROL! You have summoned something so grave, that the prophecy shall come to pass! For summoning them...you have also summoned their enemies!"

This brought her to an uncontrollable laughter and Morgana her sister nervously followed suit.

Morgause finally spoke, "They are the most powerful beings of magic. You speak madness wizard!"

"You have created a battle field amongst the creatures of magic!" I countered

"They will OBEY me! I released them!" she said haughtily...facing the skies...smiling, the portal was forming fast...soon these creatures will appear before her...soon she will control them...but not for long...not for long.

"Yes, Morgause...you freed them...but they have to be stopped and they have enemies...these enemies will come to Albion and they will try to defeat them. And they shall not care about the people around them...the battle is between them! THEY WILL NOT REST UNTIL EITHER SIDE PERISHES!"

"Ah wizard...shame to see you depart this way..." she whispered, turning slowly to face her sister, who watched her every move intensely.

Morgana stepped forward, revealing a dagger, which she grasped tightly with both hands, raising it high above her head...

"NO! Please...Morgana listen to me!" The ground clutched me tighter, I let out a cry. My breath held short as I struggle to say the one word that might protect what was to come to pass. _I must say it_

I took in a deep breath...

My eyes followed the dagger and swiftly I followd it's trail until I felt it thrust…deep in my chest...

"EMRYYYYYSsssss..." I scream out in pain...

Merlin woke up instantly...panting wildly. Who had called out his name?

He got up instantly, heading straight to Gaius's room.

"Gaius! Wake up! Wake up, Gaius!"

The much older man, jumped up instantly, "One Frog snot broth should fix the pain..." the old man mumbled out loud.

"Gaius! It's me...Merlin!" he shook the older man out of his sleep, "Someone called out my name...someone called out emrys."

Gaius took a minute to recover, "Who?"

Merlin, looked away from his mentor, "I don't know Gaius…something is not right here…I do not feel right."

Gaius cleared his throat, he was still sleepy "Merlin, go back to bed….you probably heard wrong. An owl perhaps…"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "An owl?"

"Why not? Plenty of them around...besides Arthur's got you all worked up, you haven't been sleeping right." The old man struggled to get up, "Lend me hand, will you?"

Merlin helped him off the bed, "Where are you going?"

"To get you a sleeping tonic, Morgana takes the same one, does wonders they say." he grabs his glasses from the side table, "Now don't just stand there, come along and let's get you some of it."

The old man ransacked the shelves hoping to find some left over tonic, he did not wish to create one in the middle of the night, "Ah there we go!" he exclaimed joyously, "Here take it, all in one go...and REST Merlin...tomorrow Arthur will have your head if you do not clean the stables again."

Merlin took the bottle reluctantly, "Thank you, Gaius...I am sorry to have woken you up...I thought I heard..."

"None of that! Merlin. Now go, i will see you in the morning..." The old man waddled his way back to bed.

Merlin had taken the tonic, that was over half an hour ago, and still he was restless..._Something is not right..._he could feel it.

_Maybe Gaius is right...maybe it was an owl...I must be overworked...hearing things I am not meant to..._

Merlin tossed in bed, it would take him another hour until he finally managed to succomb to a deep slumber.

Well into the night, Morgause's face was filled with pleasure, as she watched the hideous creatures appear out of the portal.

"Sister..." Morgana held her close, "I fear..."

"You do not have to fear anything, sister. I have studied the prophecy...it shall come to pass, Camelot is ours...and with the help of our new friends...nothing can go wrong."

They watched as the creatures approached them.

Morgana's eyes widened with amazement, she thought she had seen everything there was to see, but what stood before them was truly bizzare, they looked human...yet their skin...some of them where blue, some green, she noticed others with reddish-brown skin.

They possessed wings, enormous ones, that resembled the wings of a bat, some of them had tails, some had hooves others had human legs.

They stood tall and their yellow eyes frightened her.

They approached them slowly, few meters from them they came to a halt and way was given for one of them, their leader most likely.

He was taller than the rest, lankier but well built, his skin was scarly and blue, full black raven hair and a tail just like the devils.

His slanted eyes were yellow, they were focused on Morgauses'.

"_HWONE ABANNAN USSSSS?" _he bellowed

Morgana flinched, but her sister remained unmoved, a smirk appeared on her face, one Morgana was very familier with.

That confident smirk, that assured her that her sister had everything under control.

"_Ic cidan, ic, Morgause!" _she said, her voice, steady and firm.

The creature let out a laugh, "I shall not be able to keep up with the languages of this world." he suddenly said, "Your people constantly change their ways."

Morgause smiled, "We can continue in the language that comforts you."

He growled, raising his claws to her, "That need not be...we are creatures of magic, we adapt with the changing winds," he looks down at Morgana, "It will aid her if we speak what we speak now, she is frightened by our kind." he moved closer to her...

Her sister pushed her aside, "I have summoned you..."

"Yes you have. Of what use is it to you?" he turned to face his kind, they were growing impatient.

"I seek a kingdom that rightfully belongs to us." Morgause said sternly.

The creature held her by her chin, "Ah...greed has summoned us here.."

She pushed him away, "Not greed...only justice..."

"To us...Neyaphems, human justice is a lie before the universe...we lost our war with mankind, defeated by other magical creatures who banished us from your lands...now you, little one...bring us back...you assume immediately that we shall repay you, you do not realize the damage you have done..."

Morgause stopped him, "It was told to me what you promised...your release and my wish."

He laughed, "Yes...but I have clearly come here to continue that which was denied to me...I have come for blood...human blood. You seek a kingdom."

"I shall give you blood shed...defeat the King that reigns Camelot! He will not go down without a fight..."

The creature bowed low, "We shall...do as you command..." his eyes catch the ground, "Who is that?"

"a wizard...he interrupted the summoning rites...I had no other choice..." Morgause replied dryly.

"He was wise to have stopped you, witch. He is indeed wise..." he was about to turn around

"What do we call you?" Morgause demanded.

"My name...is Azazel." a smirk appeared on his dark bluish face, "You have my word, witches...I shall give you Camelot!"

"When do we begin?" Morgana asked, she was eager for vengence...

"Morgause needs to conquer the surrounding allies...then we focus on Camelot."

Morgause bowed her head in approval.

"It is written in the prophecy, that blood will be shed and victory will come to pass...it is not stated who the victor is...I do wish to warn you witch...as you are cursed with greed...I am cursed with an enemy. As you have summoned us...so you have summoned them...they will not rest until we perish..."

"We will worry when it comes to pass...give me our kingdom that is all I ask." Morgause retorted.

"Yes witch, we will give it to you..." he did not speak any further, his yellow eyes caught Morgana's and it pleased him greatly that he could sense uncertainty and fear in her...oh how he hated humans...


	2. XMansion the 21st Century

**X-mansion, the 21****st**** Century**

It was middle of the night when the thumping sound drained into my ears. I sprang out of my bed instantly.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, quickly grabbing the pair of trousers I had worn earlier during the day and struggling to put them on before eventually dashing out of my room.

The first thing that came to my mind was Bobby. He and a few of us were the only ones spending the Summer break at the mansion unlike others like JP, Kitty and Rogue who figured a summer holiday in Mexico wasn't a bad idea.

Over the years he and I grew closer much to John's disgust.

His room door was a wide open, which was a good thing. As expected, Bobby was in a sweet slumber. I rattled him awake,

"Wake up, Bobby! Iceman, Wake up!"

"Huh? Kiki? What the..." he got up slowly

"Did you hear the noise?" I whispered.

"What bloody noise?" he wiped his eyes, "You heard a noise? That's all?"

"No no...I think something is up...come on" I dragged him out of his bed...I knew he didn't expect much since the last attack on mankind which was Toad proclaiming himself president (nothing really serious...as Magneto managed to put him back in his place), otherwise nothing seemed to going on with the X-men.

Bobby in his delirousness found it difficult to search for his shirt, I found it eventually and handed it over to him, "Hurry up! Let's find out what's happening."

We proceeded to the corridor and behold before us we saw Pyro approaching, "What are you guys doing up?" His breath was reeking of alcohol.

"Pfft, dude...where the hell are you coming from?" Bobby held his nose tight, "Jesus! You are reeking man!"

"The bar...What are you two up to?" John asked, clearly disgusted by the fact that Bobby and I had become close over the years. I guess when you attend the same college and the same major, this is what happens.

"She heard noises...she woke me up...and now we are going to investigate." he turned to me,

"Although, I think it is her imagination again."

I had cried wolf too many times...

John smiled, "Something is up alright...Forge is here, been here for like weeks now and Storm and Angel had a fight. Angel got jealous. That's about it...so i guess the..."

He was interrupted with a loud thump from below.

"See!" I exclaimed, "Did you hear that?"

The guys did not utter a word, instead they silenced me.

"Hush!" Bobby nodded, "It's coming from the library...let's go"

The three of us quietly went downstairs, the library lights were on and as we approached closer I could make out the voices coming out from the room.

Nightcrawler...

Angel...

Storm...

Cyclops...

Jean...

and an unknown man

"Zer is trouble, Scott..." Nightcrawler said, "Forge iz right, Ve haf to act on zis..."

"I cannot believe this is even possible...how sure are you?" Ororo's firm voice sounded worried, "How can this be possible?"

The unknown man was Forge, i heard alot about him, he used to be the former lover of Ororo...she once told me how close she had been to marrying him.

A handsome man indeed...from the corner of my eye I saw him standing tall and proud, his eyes focused on Ororo's although Warren was not in my view, I could sense him boiling from withing.

"It is possible Ro...we may have defeated the Neyaphem, but in an alternate universe...in the past perhaps, I don't know...someone released them...and they are now more powerful than ever."

I turned to face Bobby and John, fear clearly written on our faces.

The Neyaphem are back? How? We defeated them years ago...

"Zer are different...stronger...I can sense zis" Kurt's voice was shaky, "I fear...zey ver newer defeated..."

Forge nodded along, "How are you feeling Warren?" he suddenly asked.

Something was wrong with Warren?

"Weak...my wings...they are gone...and...and...my powers..."

"We know their origins." Scott interrupted, "Forge...the time travel you suggested...how..."

"I don't know...I just made it...it isn't ready...but we have to act now...they will attack soon..."

"Scott and I will inform the rest and we have sent out messages to our allies and the brotherhood...but Forge, we have to travel back in time...we have to stop whoever released them in the past or wherever from releasing them...or at least defeat them once and for all...Warren is disappearing before our very eyes..." Ororo pleaded, she turned to Angel, "I don't know what I would do without you, my love."

He held her close and I only rolled my eyes. These two were still going strong.

Warren sighed heavily, "My ancestors lost the battle...they must have been killed off...this can only explain my transformation."

Jean nodded, "You are not transforming Warren, you are disappearing...ceasing to exist." she turned to Forge, "We have no choice, we need to use the machine..."

Scott walked towards his old friend, "Your powers have never failed us, I trust the machine will do the rightful...who will go?"

There was silence until Bobby sneezed.

"We are not alone!" Jane exclaimed.

"Shit!" John muttered, slapping Bobby lightly on his back. "Let's go"

We ran...the elders followed, i could hear Scott commanding us to stop.

The elevator shaft opened before us, I could hear John urging us to jump in.

As the doors closed slowly before us, i could see the eyes and hands of the remaining X-men reaching out for us...

in the distance I swore I could hear Forge scream out "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

and the voices of Ororo and Jean calling out our names.

Bobby quickly pressed a button...

and it was only after he pressed it...did I know...and I am pretty sure he and John as well...

It was only after he pressed it...did we all know...that we were not in just any regular elevator cubicle...

especially after the "zapping" sound it made...

"Fuck!" I could hear John cursing, "We are so screwed right now!"

and almost instantly, after he said that and before I could reply, everything around me...turned pitch black...

**Thank you for your patience, yes I agree it's a bit rusty but do let me know what you think of it, i shall release the remaining chapters soon.**

**Note: The Neyaphems are based from my other story Lovers and Mutants. In it Kiki is a mutant I created in order to talk on a first person perspective...I have decided to include her once more. Once again I am open to reviews and your comments. Thank you.**


	3. The route to clarity

**Chapter 3: The route to clarity**

With great effort I managed to open my eyes. My head was thumping with fervor and my back was pounding with tremendous pain.

I noticed a pair of eyes staring down at me, uncertainty written on them, the image was quite blurry but a few seconds later I noticed that the pair of eyes belonged to a young man, around my age with a funny set of ears.

"You are awake…." He said, smiling.

I tried to get up from the funny smelling bed, my head hurt and I noticed I was still wearing my jeans and night shirt.

"My head hurts…." I mumbled this more to myself.

"Ah yes, that was quite a fall. All three of you…you fell into the bushes, lucky I was there. I dragged you out all by myself!" he said rather boastfully.

And then it hit me, John? Bobby? What happened to them? I cleared my throat, "And my friends?"

"They are with Gaius in his study. A strange lot, but that is to expect having fallen from the sky, I presume."

_We fell from the sky? What about the cubicle? What happened to that?_

I only nodded.

He was looking around, a nervous fellow indeed, there was an uncomfortable silence between us. My guess was he was not used to being around girls, then again who wouldn't be nervous. I would have been, if I had to interact with someone who plopped out of the sky.

I took the opportunity to glance at my surrounding.

It wasn't necessary the cleanest of state, the room was cool and smelt stale, I turned to face the big eared fellow who had saved my life. I smile at him uneasy, he is covered in rags….

_What year is this?_ I think to myself…_where the fuck where we?_

I slowly got up, "I need to see them…"

He hesitates for a while…but then suddenly blurts out loud, "You are not safe here!"

I turn to him…he backs away immediately, "You have magic!" he says tensely, "I saw how you appeared…from nowhere! You are not safe in Camelot!"

_Camelot? Camelot…the Camelot? Can it be?_

"I need to see my friends, where are they?" I asked trying to keep calm

He pointed out the door and I walked out.

"I can't eat this shit!" John pushed the porridge away…he smiled when he noticed me coming in, "Ah Kiki, good morning to you! I am glad you can join us on this eventful day. We thought you would never wake up…"

"I feel funny…" I whisper, an old man caught my eye, he was standing a bit too far away from all of us.

The big eared boy crept up behind me, "I am Merlin…and…and…this is Gaius."

The old man eyed me suspiciously.

"Your friends are John and Robert….you are?"

_Robert? Ahh yes Bobby….Bob Robert_

I sigh out loud, they had obviously gotten used to their situation, I slowly turn to Merlin, and smile, "I am Kiki." After which I proceeded to the table.

"They think us to be some sort of magical beings or something hilarious." John leaned closer to me, "Can you imagine? We are in the stone ages…CAM-Hell-Lot or something like that."

"It's that legend story, the ones we did with Ororo for history. Crazy…This is all so surreal. I am not believing any of it." Bobby laughed out loud, "The old geezer is scared of us…especially when John heated his food…"

"If that's what you call it…thing taste like poop." John dipped the wooden spoon into his porridge, stabbing deeper into it, "It looks like urine…clogged urine..." he commented dryly before slurping on it.

"You guys revealed your powers to him?" this was interesting news.

Bobby simply shrugged his shoulders, "He's been assuming the minute we appeared here…so why not, besides ever since then he has been plastered to that wall…We didn't reveal anything...John helped him with his lighter...That wasn't  
a good idea...Anyways, join us! The food is disgusting."

I rolled my eyes, back hunched I reached for the bowl, John wordlessly poured in some porridge for me, he winked at me and the two of them watched in anticipation how I wordlessly tasted the brew.

I spat it out immediately.

They burst out laughing

The one called Merlin laughed out loud, "You will get used to it, it's not exactly one of Gaius's finest, but it keeps us full."

"We need to go!" John suddenly said, "We do not belong here…" he turns to both Merlin and Gaius, "they know we don't"

Gaius straightened up, "Ah…then where shall you go? Where are you from?"

Bobby sighed, "Not from here…too far, I doubt you would even understand…"

"A lot of things need not have understanding…but you have come at a dangerous time…the kingdoms are at war with each other…" Gaius turned to Merlin, "...and they have magic...there is no way Uther will welcome them here."

"Uther?" Bobby turned to us, "Who the hell is that?"

"He is King of Camelot..." Merlin mumbled, "and he does not like magic...magic is banned here..."

"I thought Arthur was King of Camelot..." I say this absent-mindedly.

My statement surprised the two Camelotians greatly.

"No...Arthur is the Crown Prince of Camelot...Uther is King, " Merlin corrected me confidently.

I bit my lips, "Ah, so Arthur isn't King yet...is he married to Guinevere?"

"Ah! Of course...Camelot!" Bobby exclaimed, "Hahaha Kiki, how you figure out stuff I neever understand." he slapped me hard on my back.

"Wait!" Merlin walked over to the table, "How...?"

"How do we know?" John completed his words, "Well, it's magic...Merlin...it's written...it's what will come to pass."

The boys from the future burst out laughing.

"No! You don't understand...Arthur isn't King and Gwen can't marry Arthur..."

I shrug my shoulder, "Well maybe not now, but when Uther dies then Arthur is King and when Arthur finally meets Guinevere they will marry. Simple as that!"

"Did you just say Gwen? Even in class we never called her that..." Bobby snickered, he was finding it all amusing.

Merlin ignored his side comment, he turned to Gaius, obviously searching for help from the old man, but he only shook his head.

"You cannot say these things out loud and you cannot stay here if you use magic."

"Look...Merlin...by the way, did you know that Arthur's trusted mentor is the old and wise Merlin, he should be about Uther's age..." Bobby smiled, "We'd like to have an audience with him."

I nod enthusiastically, "Yes...we would like to see the wizard Merlin..."

"I am Merlin. And I am Arthur's personal servant..."

We were all standing now facing him, I look to Gauis who seemed to agree with the young man.

"You are a peasant!" John retorted.

"John!" I scolded, quickly I turned to Merlin, "We mean the other Merlin, the one who has magic."

"There is only one Merlin in Camelot and that is me and...I..."

"He does not have magic!" Gauis cut in, "You are not from our lands...perhaps even not from our time. You need to tell us...why you are here?"

"We need a minute alone..." I calmly point out, "Can we use your room, Merlin?"

He nodded, "yes, please"

I turn my head in the direction of his room, "Let's talk."

John and Bobby wordlessly follow me.

Before closing the door shut I can hear Gaius whisper to Merlin,

"Be weary Merlin...they are surely bad news..."


	4. As History would Have it

**Chapter 4: As History would have it**

"Awesome Kiki! They are so far behind, its hilarious...you should have seen the geezer's face when John used the lighter...i think he might have peed in his dress..."

Bobby was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's called a Robe, Robert!" I stretch my back once more, the sight of the bed, reminded me of my discomfort.

"Look we need to go back where we came from...Scott isn't going to find this funny." I warn, "Besides...this is supposed to be their mission...not ours..."

John sighed out loud, "The little we heard, isn't going to help us in any way...you are right Kiki, we find the cubicle and then we go back..."

"How? You don't even know how to use it... God I wonder what the X-men are up to now...probably cursing us right now..." Bobby began to pace, "We are in the Middle ages that's for sure...Arthurian time, no black plague...that's good. There is war as the old man mentioned...and sorcery is forbidden..."

"Magic does not exist in real life..." John stated,

I shake my head, "If we exist, John...then I am sure magic exists." I was referring to the fact that we were mutants...nothing is impossible anymore...

"I say we keep big ears close...he saw us...so maybe he can help us..." I suggest

We look at each other, there are creases on John's forehead, he is deep in thought, he bites his lips until they are red, "He said we fell from the sky..."

I nod, "And if we don't find the machine?"

There was a moment silence, none of us could phantom being trapped here forever.

The smell

The food

Our friends

Our families

Our home

Hot water

McDonald's...

No this wasn't our place...

"Then we complete their mission..." John smirked, "We need to figure out how far back we were sent, before or after the summoning of the neyaphems..."

We all nod in agreement.

"And somethings, not right with our history books...if there is no Merlin and Guinevere is called Gwen...then we must be careful of what we say around them..." he continued, "Bobby no toying around with events here...remember it can  
alter everything."

"Hey! I know why we were sent here...so chillax Pyro!"

I sigh out loud. _God help us all!_

The wooden door creaked open and funny ear's head appeared, "Are you done?"

We look at him intensely, "Yes, Merlin..." John speaks for all of us, "However we do need your help."

"Sure...I can show you the quickest way out of Camelot." he cries out, relief clearly written on his face.

"Actually, you can show us the quickest way into the castle?"

"The castle? Why would you..." he glances at all three of us.

John raises his hands, "Look, we mean no harm...but we need some time and you can trust us...you have our word...just find us work, something to keep us busy...in terms of shelter, we will pay you and Gaius for room and board."

I look at John, very admirable of him, to take a lead on this. I am indeed impressed, this side I had never witnessed.

Merlin is hesitant,"I really don't think this is a good idea...you act different, and look it...they will be suspicious."

"Rubbish, Merlin!" Bobby nudges him on the side, "Give us a few clothes, tell us what to say and what not to say and it will all be fine."

He sighs, "I can get you work at the stables..." he turns to me, "Gwen might have some use for you..."

"Gwen? As in Guinevere?" I question, _this is interesting, to meet the queen before she even knew her fate._

"Well, yes, she is Morgana's personal servant...she might have some use for you..."

"Personal Servant?" Bobby exclaimed, "The future queen of Camelot, a servant?"

I glare at him to shut up, but being Bobby he continues, "Maybe this is a different Guinevere..."

Merlin remains calm, I watch him carefully from the corner of my eye, he is weary and unsure of what to say to us. In a way I sense he would want to tell us more, but he does not trust us.

"Thank you..." John says, sounding sincere...he stretches, "Then I guess we can ask for clothes we can burrow?"

Funny ears is very fidgety at first, but he comports himself quickly, "Of course..." he says, rushing across his room heading straight for a wooden cupboard and he frantically searches for pieces of cloth...rags more like it...but these are  
different times..."

He finally finds some...and quickly hands them to the guys.

He turns to me looking apologetic, "I have nothing for you...your clothing is...rather strange...the people will notice...perhaps a cloak and then maybe Gwen..."

"Yes...that will be alright I guess..." I watch my friends, touching the material, dislike clearly written on their faces, Bobby goes the extra mile sniffing on the rags, he turns his face away...well he need not say more.

Merlin notices, "They are clean..." he states dryly.

John nods, "Thank you...where we are from...its different. Forgive our rudeness."

Merlin shrugs his shoulders.

"Do you have shoes...I mean foot wear?" Bobby asks...reluctantly

I glance down at our feet, only John has shoes on, I and Bobby are barefooted...of course, he jumped out of bed...we were caught unawares...

"Yes...I have a spare..." he goes to his bed, crouches below and drags forth a pair of leader whatever...they resembled socks...hard socks...he hands them over to Bobby, who grinned sheepishly...

"I would need a pair myself..." I simply say...

"Gaius has some to spear..." he is about to head out...

"I will ask Gaius when we proceed..." I say rather lamely...I guess shoes for men and women were both alike...I am guessing for peasants it did not matter...

_Great...I am a peasant..._

"I have funny breath, and so do you Kiki...and you still reek of beer!" Bobby states.

I hold my hands up to my mouth and exhale into it...yes he is right, my breath is funky...not bad...but kindda funky.

My eyes turn to Merlin, "How do you clean your teeth over here?"

He smiles, he obviously found it amusing that we did not know, "With cloth of course..."

"And bad breath?" I pressure on...

"Bad breath?" he asks.

"Yes bad breath...what do you use...to stop it."

He shakes his head, "The nobles...gargle mint and vinegar...it is quite..."

"We need this!" I cry out.

"Ok Gaius has some...but...you can't have it all the time...what we do here is...we rinse our mouths with cold water and use a cloth to wipe our teeth, only people who work close to nobility normally..."

"Understood..." I interrupt him, "but...we need this...I need this."

Ah sweetness, I sense his dislike for me immediately.

John and Bobby agree instantly with me, leaving funny ears no choice.

We take our medieval mouthwash with much contempt, I overhear Gaius,

"They really do take their hygiene seriously," he murmurs, "a strange lot...be careful..."

But Merlin must have reassured him, the boy seemed to like us enough to give us the benefit of a doubt.

We head out to the streets...

The place is packed with all sorts, like a crowded medieval market scene.

People pushing wheel barrows, smelling of filth...both people and the wheel barrows.

Hefty women screaming all over the place, and rascal children running around helter skelter.

We do not blend in at all, I guess we are a tad bit too clean for peasant...

Then again Merlin catches the people's attention, he is quite known around...

We maneuver further down, struggling past the crowd until we arrive at a little sturdy house.

He opens the door...he did not knock...

_Familiarity_

"Who is it?" a soft spoken voice cries out.

"Gwen...it is I, Merlin...I have brought company..."

_Gwen...Guinevere...finally._

A young woman, about our age, steps in front of us, she is wearing a lavender dress, servant's wear clearly.

Her long hair is curly and few strands cover her face, she stares at us in astonishment.

The guys bow, "Good day madam," Bobby greets sounding very sarcastic, but amused with the whole scene...he always did turn his culture shock into some sort of comedy...I think to myself dryly.

He turns to me and says out...only for me to hear, "I expected her to be some sort of raving beauty...ah how legends have deceived us if she is the one..." he cruelly states.

He made his opinion about her beauty clear...we both turn to John.

Whose mouth is left wide open, eyes glisten as he stares at her, unable to take his eyes off her...he tries to mouth out words but finds them stuck somewhere within...there is a sudden silence between all of us.

I sigh out loud

_Perhaps to you, Bobby Drake...perhaps to you..._

"We...we...seek your help..." he burst out...leaving Merlin baffled...the untold plan, which had been pretty clear from the beginning was to let Merlin do the talking...

She smiles at him, "And you are?" she asks this staring him straight in the eyes.

John, takes his eyes off her immediately, probably realizing only now that he had been staring...

Bobby looks at me raising his brows, it was the What-the-hell and the did-you-see-that look translated into a single eyebrow raise technique.

I shrug my shoulders and whisper back at him, "I believe John does not share the same views as you."

Merlin coughs out loud...he heard me. He walks to Gwen and drags her away from us.

We look at John, who notices us stare at him.

"What?" he asks sounding defensive.

I shake my head, Bobby on the other hand reveals a devilish smirk

"Nothing...John...nothing...Just remember...n_o toying around with events here...remember it can alter everything_..." he mockingly mimicked.

"Shut up!" John retaliated back, causing his friend to burst out laughing.

Bobby turned to me grinning, but I could not laugh along with him...something just felt so awfully disturbing with what I had just witnessed here...

_That look on John's face...wasn't just any look...it wasn't and if you had been here with me you would have agreed wholesomely. _


	5. Labor's Revelations

**Chapter 5: ****Labor's revelations**

She looks at me, her eyes, filled with suspicion and uncertainty.

I smile reluctantly...turning my eyes away from her...

It's been half an hour now, and the soft spoken lady still hadn't decided what task to designate to me.

The guys were off to God knows where, ready to earn a living and I was still stranded in her sturdy little cabin, because madam didn't know what to do with me.

"Merlin says you are from Mercin..."

_Mercin? Where and what the hell is that?_

I just nod my head, "Yes I am..." I say dryly...that Merlin, he sure knew how to catch someone unawares.

She tried to force a smile, "I don't know what to do with you..." she finally said, "Can you cook?"

I shake my head, hell no am I going to cook in this forsaken place!

"What about with the needle and thread?" she pushes on

I shake my head once more, causing her to raise her brows...yes it was perhaps very un-medieval of me not to be able to cook or use a needle...sheeshh, I can cook just give me a microwave...

I clear my throat, "I can clean or wash...?"

"Yes! The Lady Morgana...she has a lot of clothes that require hand-washing, while I tend to the lady, you can wash..." she brushes her hair away from her face.

"Who is the Lady Morgana?" I did not know…surely she was noble, but I thought it best it ask.

"Lady Morgana?" she crunches her nose, "Strange that you do not know, she is King Uther's ward..."

I smile sheepishly at her, "His ward….I should have known…" My brain was in turmoil…I did not recall any Morgana in Arthurian legends…then again the way things were going round here, this shouldn't surprise me.

Come to think about it, much is not known about Arthur before he became King...unfortunately for us….

"You are hiding something..." she suddenly blurts out.

"Hiding something? Me?" I feign being shocked at that statement, in all honesty I truly am, I was never that good of an actress.

"Yes, your hands...they are not used to labor" she reaches out for them, inverting them so that my palms are bare for all to see and then gently she places her palm against mine, "They are soft..." she whispers.

I quickly drag my hands away from her

_Ok this is awkward..._

Lunatic, I think to myself...they are all crazy here.

"I am used to labor!" I say slightly offended, my eyes shifting from side to side.

She lets out a little giggle, "Sure you are..." she says, rolling her eyes.

I look at her dumb-founded, "Where can I meet my friends?" I ask trying to change the topic.

She shrugs her shoulders, "After the days work, when we retreat home...I shall prepare supper for all of us." she reaches for her cloak, "I can't imagine you all having to eat that awful food Gaius and Merlin make..."

"Oh, I thought that was normal food." I say rather lamely, at least some good news.

"Oh no! Not at all! I think those two experiment on all sorts of left overs..."

I feel myself getting sick, I hold my stomach, "No need to further explain this. I don't think I want to know...they made us breakfast."

She sighed, "Just be glad you turned out all in one piece...come on, I have a spare gown, that you can wear..." she points at a curtain, "Go on, Kiki! We are going to be late."

I go behind the curtains...

It takes me a bit too long to fit into the gown, to think that I had imagined wearing a dress less complicated than tending to castle chores.

I was wrong...slipping into Guinevere's dress seemed like an impossible mission. I got a hang of it in the beginning, after finally figuring out which side is the front and which one is the back.

There were ropes or strings or whatever they were called hanging out from my upper body, I did not know where they belonged.

Luckily she sensed my frustration.

"Do you need help?" she says this through the curtain, before pushing them open. She slumps her shoulder upon noticing my plight...we freeze for a moment staring at each other, my eyes showing defeat and helplessness, "Come here, you have to tie it up."

She pulls on the strings and I gasp for air, "UFFFFHHH"

"You act like you have never worn a dress," she says smiling...

Her smile quickly disappeared when I did not reply to that...I mean I've never worn a medieval dress...God what these ladies go through...

"I guess I am tired...uhm...Merdin is far away..."

"Mercin..." she corrected, "Let's go the lady will wake soon..."

She rushes out of the house, I follow her blindly, thinking to myself, how on earth did I get myself in this predicament...

* * *

There I was scrubbing the castle grounds, a back breaking task, I tell you. Especially when people just carelessly walk by on the freshly scrubbed ground, without any apology what so ever, going about with their daily activities…without a care in the world…all of them reeking funny….

I almost lost my cool, until I remembered my rightful place here in Camelot.

A peasant.

The amazement of having seen the castle earlier quickly disappeared after Gwen handed me my task.

It was indeed a magnificent sight to behold, just like how we see castle's in the movies...just like how I had imagined it to be...

except me cleaning it for them...

"How are you faring?"

My heart skips a beat...

"It is I, Merlin..." he laughs at me, shamelessly.

"Don't you do that again...no one has said a word to me since I started this..." I slowly get up, wiping away whatever I felt was glued to Gweny's dress.

"You've been on that spot for hours now." he teases.

"No I have not! Besides I still have a lot of things to do...there is the west wing, the stairwell...the..." I wipe the sweat away from my forehead, the more I thought about what was left for me to do, the greater urge I felt to use my mutant abilities...for what I did not know, Telekinesis could only help me push objects away or bring them closer to me...flight was useless and having the ability to steal from other mutants wouldn't help much here either...

I sigh out loud... "Where are the other two?"

"Helping Arthur with his weapons..."

"Helping? Weapons?" I am clearly confused, those two nincompoops managed to meet the Arthur already? Damn them.

"Yes, Arthur is having his training right now...they are out there handing him the weapons he requires..." he smiles at me, proud at having found something for them to do.

"But they have not the slightest idea of your kind of weapons!" I exclaim, _Oh boy this was just going to be painful._

"I managed to show them a few, but Robert insisted they would be fine..."

I only shake my head, "You don't understand, they ha..."

"MERLIN!" a strong male voice roars across from the corridor. "MERLIN!"

Merlin looks at me, I sense there is some freight in him, "Oh dear..." he simply mutters.

We both face the direction the voice was coming from, both patiently awaiting the screamer's identity,

Instinctively I could sense who this could be...instinctively I could sense the reason for his outburst...there was no other reasonable explanation for it.

"Merlin! How come is it...that anytime...I rely on you...you seem to disappoint me further ?" a young blond man appeared before me...a very handsome young man in deed.

Tall...

Well built...

Amazing eyes...

He pushes past me,

Ah yes…and how could I miss it…Arrogant.

The King's son...what was I expecting? Of course he was arrogant.

"Sorry about that," he suddenly says to me, he does not look me in the eye, at least he is aware that I am there.

Hands on his hips, he shakes his head disapprovingly, "They couldn't differentiate a hammer from a…a…torch, if it meant saving their own lives..."

"I am sorry, sire...they needed the coin..." Merlin mutters.

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Send them to the stables, Merlin. I am sure they can help out there..." he mumbles, "They are certainly of no use to me…"

At this suggestion or rather command, Funny ear's eyes glow with appreciation.

He looks at me, winks and dashes away.

The future King of Camelot, turns the other way heading up to I presume his room…sorry over here we refer to them as chambers.

I smile…what a handsome young man he is….about my age as well…perhaps even a year or two older…but he is sure good looking.

"Kiki…"

I turn at the call of my name, it is Gwen, slowly approaching me.

"If I am not mistaken, someone must have caught your fancy…" she eyes me deviously.

"Oh no…I just saw A.." I held my mouth quickly, who knows what kind of trouble this might bring me confessing I found the future King of Camelot to be a hot piece off meat…whoof!

"Is it Merlin?" her eyes glowed with excitement as she clasped both her hands as if in a prayer.

I gulp….

I slowly shake my head, but she was too delighted by the assumption, "Isn't he adorable?"

I clear my throat, "Well, err...yes...but...he isn't..."

and then she is all smiles again, "Don't worry, I will not tell a soul!"

I only nod, "Thank you..." I mutter, pointless arguing with her.

Her eyes fall to the ground, diligently she is inspecting my work, "Not bad...for someone who is not used to hard labor." she lets out a joyous laugh before continuing to wherever she was heading.

For a minute I glare down at the floor, a young man walks across me, his shoes all muddy, I watch him wordlessly, contempt on my face as he whistle's a tune gradually disappearing from my view.

I was tempted to use my powers once more...fling a brick at him...anything to inflict pain on this giant ignorant toad...but I held my cool.

I scrubbed the floor with a ferocity I wasn't even aware of. My arms hurt yet I continued...the anger boiling within me as I scrubbed away the sticky mud.

After an hour or so, I smiled down at my accomplishment, it was now time to meet the West wing of the castle...

I carried my bucket and trotted away...

It took me a while before I admitted to myself that clearly I did not know the direction of the West wing...

Yes I was lost, and there was no one here to help...in the movies you see a guard at every door...but not here...i hardly saw anyone...in fact there was no one...

It was when I heard voices that relief took over my face, perhaps someone could help me.

"It is not meant to..."

That voice belonged to no other than Gwen, My Gweny...ready to rescue me from this labyrinth of a castle...

I proceeded for the door, a smile plastered on my face, as I reached for the door...

"Gwen!" I exclaim.

The two shadows quickly moved away from each other...

Too quickly...

Her eyes widened...was that guilt I sensed?

And then it all became clear to me in an instant...

Arthur standing there...his eyes still fixed on her as she looked at me in shock...

It takes him a while to turn away from her, he looks at me...casually.

"Sorry...I...I...I need Gwen's help..." there was long pause...before I quickly added, "sire" to my sentence...another long pause before eventually I remembered to bow.

He did not say a word...instead he gave Gwen one last look, I noticed her eyes scurrying to the ground...before he walked past me and out the door, making sure that it shut behind him...

"I...lost my way...I heard your..."

"It is alright...let us call it a day, Kiki. I...do...not feel to well..." she said slowly,

"Can we do that?"

She wiped her eyes...was she crying?

"I do not know...really...but...but..." she fumbled with her hands.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" That question I asked surprised me myself, didn't John warn me not to get involved with events around here...not to toy with history?

She shook her head, "You are right...wait outside for me...I will get some sheets and then I can show you where you need to go."

I turn my back at her reluctantly...walking out the door.

Arthur and Gwen...yup, it was surely this Gwen alright. That...or...our arrival to this time clearly messed up history...

Then again he is young, not yet a King...perhaps toying around with the servants...many nobles did that...sleeping with the help...

I curse out loud, admonishing myself for seeing Gwen in such a way...she didn't seem that way.

Well clearly she shouldn't be with such an arrogant fart like him, he is obviously using her and then he finds real royal love and what happens to her?

The urge of stopping this little affair from happening increased in me greatly.

_But Kiki how sure are you that something is going on between them? I ask myself._

_How sure am I?_

_The guilt on her face when she saw me barge in, perhaps...I answer _

_Is that all Kiki? I ask myself again..._

_No...not only that...it was his look...his look of longing, of wanting what he can't have...the despair I saw in those sad blue eyes..._

_That look, that look that I had seen on someone else before..._

_Who? I try to remember...where had I seen it?_

_John...John...John _

"Shit!" I curse out silently.


	6. Chapter 6: A Servant

**Chapter 6: A Servant's Pride...**

The day quickly came to pass and after, what seemed like ages, I had completed all my tasks.

Gwen was not in good spirit, she came to me only to inform me that it was time to head home.

"I told Merlin to meet us later for dinner…" she said biting on her nails, "I don't have much…but it will keep us full…at least." She quickly added, I assumed that she said this more to herself.

Wordlessly, I followed her back to her cabin….or home…however fit you may see it.

I was tired, it was really a hard day's work and my mouth turned to a frown when she told me that I had to do the same thing all over again tomorrow.

"Morgana will take her horse out for a ride tomorrow, can you saddle it…normally Merlin does it….but it would help if…"

I smile, "I can saddle a horse, Gwen…don't worry." I reassure her, bringing a tired smile on her face.

"Help me set the table…" she walks to the cabinet and brings out a few items…it looks like she is thinking of making us stew…not a bad idea, right now, even Merlin's disgusting brew would have seemed alright.

As I set the table in silence, I watch her prepare our meal; she is deep in thought…

Whatever transcended between Arthur and her must have disturbed her greatly.

"You don't seem your usual self…" I comment, a stupid one…I do not really know this lady.

She stops what she is doing, turns around and faces me, "What makes you say that?" she asks, her face in a frown…Yes Gwen, you are that readable.

I shrug my shoulders, "Did he scold you?" before she could even ask who I was referring to I quickly continued, "Arthur…I mean…he is quite arrogant and haughty."

She bites the corner of her lips, slowly I notice a tender smile forming on her face, "Arrogant to those that do not know him…but he is kind hearted…very unlike his father…Camelot…" she clears her throat, "Camelot is in good hands when he becomes King." She forces a smile on her face.

"You sound sure…"

"I am…" she replies me matter-of-factly, "He is different…he listens…he cares…" I watch her eyes drifting away…

"I see…" she was in love with him…any fool could see…the way her eyes twinkle just by the mention of his name, or the softness of her tone when she speaks out his name...yes, this all I could sense...mutant ability or no mutant ability...this young woman was in love...with the Prince of Camelot.

"I have known him long to see the responsibilities that weigh down upon him. They are many…and one cannot help but admire him…he will truly be a great King…someone I shall serve loyally."

_I bet you will…_I laugh out loud, "Well…a great King he will become…that is for sure, you can mark my words on that…." and if you are the Guinevere in our history books then…I am afraid you will also be his downfall.

I shake my head at the thought…_she can't be the Guinevere…she is but a slave/servant…whatever…Guinevere was a freaking princess...and in almost all variations of the Arthurian Legends, a princess bound to be unfaithful._

"Are you alright?" she sounds worried, I look at her and grin, "I am fine…"

We continue in silence, it is odd but to be honest, I have not warmed up to her yet…and I was not to blame for that…I wanted to know more about her, but something hindered me from doing so.

_Why? She is very nice…she is caring…but…why do I feel awkward around her?_

The door suddenly slams open, I hold my breath, but become at ease when I see the tired slumped bodies of John and Bobby walking in.

With funny ears trailing right behind them, a goofy smile on his face.

He is adorable sometimes, I think to myself...

_Like a little boy..._

"How was it?" I ask cheerfully.

"Very well, madam...it was absolutely fantastic." Bobby announces, the sarcasm in his words were undeniable.

"I don't think I can do this anymore..." he complained further, "I wasn't built for this...I mean, it's not me." he sighs out, "This is not what I signed up for...we really need to...ufff"

John nudged him on the side, "Stop being silly," he looks at me and then quickly turns to Gwen, his face softens as he smiles at her reluctantly.

She pushes her curly strands behind her ear, gracefully avoiding his smile, "Dinner will be ready in a little bit, you can all sit down, while we prepare something..."

_We? I hope she did not mean me? There is no way..._

I catch her looking at me, slumping my shoulders I mumble, "I am not really good at this...but...how can I help?"

She hands me some potatoes asking me to chop them, easy task I think to myself.

The boys gather round the table, I sense the tiredness in Bobby's voice, the confidence in John's and the curiosity in Merlin's.

Merlin...it was indeed kind of him to have trusted us so, not everyone would have done this.

The guys ask him about every day life here in Camelot, I listen intensely because I too am curious, I too want to understand this place.

I watch Gwen, humming a sweet tune to herself, concentrating on the porridge she was preparing.

She is smiling to herself and I cannot help but wonder why?

What was there to smile about, in another time she would have been so much more appreciated. Perhaps a teacher or a doctor...but not someone cleaning the castle grounds or running behind after some lady.

I turn around to face the boys, I notice John staring once more...staring at Gwen and admiring her in every single way.

He catches me looking an uneasy smile appears on his face, I smile back, slowly he tries to follow whatever Merlin was explaining to Bobby...

Minutes later the food is prepared, the wooden bowls are eager to be filled, Gwen pours each of us a portion, before finally pouring some for herself.

I notice she has far less than anyone of us...

"Please have my share..." John suddenly says.

"No...you...had a hard days work...all of you..." she tries to reassure him.

He shakes his head, stubborn as always, "Please, we may be your guests, but that does not mean you should suffer on our behalf." he places his bowl in front of her and grabs hers instead.

She glances at Merlin, who simply shrugs his shoulders and resumes his dinner.

I rush the food...we all do...it tasted fab...it's been long since I have been on a dinner table and not said a word, I surprised myself greatly, I did not want to stop eating...I was that hungry.

I watch Bobby struggle with the remnants and notice an appreciative laugh escape from Gwen.

Finally, I manage to place words in my mouth, "How was it?" I turn to John.

He nodded eagerly, "We have a lot to learn..." he said thoughtfully, "I had to struggle with my temper..."

I frown and he understands why, he explains further, his eyes focusing on both Merlin and Gwen, who too seemed interested by his words, "I am not used to being shouted at...where I am from..." he pauses, "Where we are from...people do not shout at you in such a way..."

"Logan does..." Bobby cut in.

I laugh at that...

But John is serious, "To an extent...he still respects us as human beings...not...not...servants"

he says the last word with bitterness...and I feel my head falling low.

There is an eerie silence between all of us...

"I am proud of what I do..."

This statement surprised me greatly, as I looked up to see Gwen in full view.

She was standing upright, her chin held high and her hands clenched into fists.

"You may look down on what we do...you may think of us as...as...as...low...but we not just work, we work to serve...we serve because we love...because we love Camelot..."

I stare at her in disbelief, honestly speaking her words made no sense to me, I notice funny ears nodding with approval...but surely that too could not be right.

John burst out laughing, "Because you love Camelot?" he turns to Bobby who tries to signal him to speak no further...

I do not bother because I know that Pyro/John had made up his mind, so with great misfortune I watch him continue...

"Then you honestly can tell me that you love what you do? Serving a bunch of spoiled rich brats who happened to have been born in with a silver spoon up their ass? Do you think they would ever do what you do?" He stood up...ready to face her.

She turns her face away from him, "It is my destiny to serve my Kingdom...theirs is to protect it..."

"Ha! Bullshit!" John sounds amused, "You see Guinevere, it is not YOUR destiny to serve someone who does not deserve it!"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ARTHUR!" she suddenly bursts out.

Merlin stood up, "It alright now..."

But John pushed further, "Well...very true...but I can see what he is capable of...and it looks like the right answer would be nothing."

"Do not be so quick to Judge..." her voice trembled and I knew this conversation was only getting more sour.

"First of all Guinevere..."

"Do not call me that!" she admonished him.

"It is not your name?"

"I do not like you calling me by that name..."

John smiled, "I see...true Guinevere is a name fit for a princess...not a servant...perhaps even a servant in love with her Prince.?..foolish thoughts Gwen, foolish thoughts."

She slapped him hard across the face.

We all stood up now, _I so saw that coming!_

Her hands fall over her mouth, she turns to Merlin, "I want him out of my place before I return! He is no longer welcome! "

Grabbing her her cloak she hurries out the wooden door "I am sorry...", she finally says before slamming the door shut.

Sorry to whom I did not know...

Wide eyed, Merlin looks at John in bewilderment, whose eyes are fixed to the floor, he then turns to Bobby and I, perhaps looking for an answer we both could not give.

Within minutes he too storms out of the door, chasing after his friend and leaving the three time travelers alone in Gwen's Cabin.

"What the hell got into you, dude?" Bobby couldn't believe his eyes, "The lady invites us to her house, she makes us dinner and you insult her? Jesus...you've gone crazy!"

"I was just trying to make a point...she seems so annoyingly happy about her position as a freaking servant! It's annoying and all that loyal bullcrap to this place." he turns to me, 'You should have seen how that prince was belittling us! Kiki, you of all people would have punched him there and there!"

"You shouldn't have done what you just did..." I could only say.

"Whatever...she is in love with him..."

"How did you know that?" Stupid question...like I said just by the way she speaks his name...one would have easily guessed.

"That is besides the point...I said that to agitate her." he grew angry, "I am leaving..."

"Where to?" I ask.

"Merlin's place of course...I shall wait for him there...Come on Bobby..." They put on their cloaks and proceed to the door, I start to follow...but John stops me.

"She will be back...tell her I was tired...that I did not mean a thing I said..."

"But you did..."

He looks away for a bit, biting his lips he gently nodded, "Of course I did...it just angers me to see all this...I know these are different times Kiki, but I can't help but to be pissed off."

I rest my hand on his shoulder, "You need sleep...I will see you in the stables tomorrow. I get to saddle the lady Morgana's horse..." I grin at him sheepishly.

John smiles at me weakly, "We will see you tomorrow...reassure her that I am not normally like this..."

Bobby sighed out loud, "It doesn't really matter what she thinks of you, John...what matters is that we need to find a way out of here..."

I watch them leave the house, slowly I sit myself on the chair and patiently wait for Gwen to return...


	7. With Suspicious Minds

**Chapter 7 : ****With Suspicious Minds  
**

_Gwen stomped furiously across the town center, when suddenly she decided to stop and head back. _

_He would be gone by then….they all would. All of them! _

_She could sense something different about these new comers…_

_They were not from Mercin, she recalled how Kiki misspoke the city's name… how could anyone from Mercin not know the King Uther and Camelot?_

_And…they were clearly not commoners….they possessed the same arrogance she witnesses in Arthur once in a while…clearly Merlin was hiding something._

_She turned around, when suddenly an arm pulled her to the side._

_Caught unawares she struggled to break free from the person's grip._

"_Hush! It is I, Merlin."_

"_Merlin!" she exclaimed, he had followed her, "You left them in my home alone?"_

"_They are good people!" he tried to reassure her._

_She shook her head, "Perhaps…but they are hiding something…and…"_

"_and what Gwen?" Merlin asked_

_She looked at him, his eyes glistening in the dark "and you are aiding them…" she calmly whispered._

"_Aiding them?" he let out an amusing smirk, "Of course I am! They needed food and shelter and some work to upkeep that need!"_

_Gwen sighed, "You know clearly what I meant with aid. You know something about them…."_

_He held her by the shoulders, trying to look into her eyes, but she avoided his gaze, nevertheless he continued, "All that I know…I have told you, Gwen…"_

_After that he was instantly sorry he had to lie to her…how could he explain that he did not know who these people really were and what part of Albion they came from?_

_He doubted that they were even from Albion…their accent was unlike any other he had come across._

_But they had magic and he sensed it was good…suspicious but something in him reassured him that, they do not mean any harm to anyone._

_He decided that he will approach the matter with patience…in time…one of them will open up…in due time…._

_There was a moment silence between the two friends._

"_Let me take you home." He offered his hand…as he sensed her reluctance he raised his palm to his chest, "He is a smart fellow…he won't be in your home for now…but you have to understand them…"_

_Defiantly swinging her arms she exclaims__, "They mock us!"_

"_It was only him…the rest did not say a word." He spoke in their defense, "and he was not mocking us…he…he did not mean it…"_

"_and you are sure?" she questioned._

_Merlin nodded confidently, "Yes." Offering out his hand once more he finally added, "You may be right about one thing though…"_

_Gwen bit her lips, a habit she did when in deep thought, "Which is?"_

"_They are definitely not like you and I…"He smiled, his empty palm still waiting for her, "They might be nobility….but I am not too sure…however there is good in them…I am sure of that Gwen…"_

_The truth of the matter was that __Merlin was actually not so sure about this set of individuals, he did not know the intentions they desired, be it for the Kingdom or even themselves. _

___  
But yet he felt drawn to them…because he could sense it all, the fear, the confusion, the despair and the anxiety with dealing with what they had and not knowing how to really come to terms with it._

_They had magic as much as they denied it...he knew, he saw how they appeared from the sky…only magic could do such. Powerful magic…yet they seemed humble about it...and he admired it…Merlin was close to confess his powers to them…but quick enough to decide against it…John's strong character worried him…he seemed like the type that acted more on his emotions than common sense, he could spill his secret…he could…he was not sure...hence Merlin opted to observe them a little while longer…_

_He looked down at Gwen and smiled when he noticed the creases on her forehead…like him she was deep in thought._

"_How is it with you and Arthur?" he asked smiling ear to ear. _

"_It is how it was meant to be…" she commented dryly._

"_Which is?" he pushed on._

"_Non existent." She looked at him, her expression sad, her voice brittle, shaking her head slowly she eventually managed to speak, "My place is not by his side, Merlin…he tried to convince me otherwise…and maybe it would have changed things…but our dinner tonight….the words your friend spoke…"_

"_He did not mean it…he does not know Arthur…" Merlin added quickly._

___  
She agreed, "Yes…he may not know Arthur…"_

"_Then how can his words affect you in such a manner?"_

_She took a deep breath and painfully she spoke out, "Because, Merlin…it is and shall forever remain…the Truth."_

_She waited a moment…and when she noticed that he had nothing to say to this she wordlessly placed her hand in his and together they quietly strolled back into the night._

When I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I jumped up in freight, whilst waiting for Gwen, I had fallen asleep – HEAD ON THE TABLE.

I was that tired.

"It's me, Gwen. Sorry, I laid out some sheets for you…" she said smiling.

I yawned and allowed her to show me the way to my bed, which wasn't too far away from the where I was sleeping earlier.

Looking at the sack of maize or whatever was in it and the rags on the floor, I wondered perhaps maybe where I was earlier was a lot more comfortable than what she had made….but however considering that she did make an effort…I smiled dryly at her and practically collapsed on the floor.

After she blew out the candles, and gently managed her way on her bed. I could hear her sigh out quietly to herself.

As we lay silent on our individual sleeping corner, the silence was excruciating. Tempted to know what was wrong with the strong willed maiden I didn't see any harm in using my enhanced hearing ability.

It amazed me to hear her gentle sobs, I sighed, "Gwen?" I called her name out.

It took a little while until she finally managed to utter out a "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I asked, for indeed I was a little concerned.

"Yes…Yes, I am fine…It's been a long day." She said sounding very unconvinced.

"I'm sorry about my friend…" I felt the urge to apologize for John's harsh and rather crude remarks, "We are very far from home…and have no means to head back, it is frustrating…to be in a place that is very different from Merdin…"

"Mercin…" she corrected me softly…

"Uh…yeah…Mercin…sorry my accent is a bit off…" I lie, thinking in my head _Where and what the fuck is this Mercin place!"_

There was another odd silence between us, she was thinking hard…and I was beginning to feel that she did not really believe our story.

"Thank you for taking me in…" I say, I meant it, if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't have done the same….neither this century I found myself trapped in or the century I originally came from.

"It is the least I could do…in Camelot everyone is welcome…." Not in the mood for a chat, she wished me a good nights rest and a quick reminder that as soon as day light breaks she would wake me for our work in the stables.

Great! I was to saddle Morgana's horse, that shouldn't be too hard but of course that was not my only task.

She turns in her sleep and I know she has trouble sleeping; I close my eyes but open them almost instantly.

For Guinevere muttered something out in her sleep, I am not really sure if I was dreaming…but I did hear it pretty clear….

I held my breath as I tried to listen in once more, this time there were tears, a sob now and then- and the lamentable call of a name all too familiar with me now.

"Arthur…" she whispers into the night, "Oh Arthur…how I love you so…."

I do not say anything to that, after all if I did, she would know that something was not right, for how could any "normal" human being hear from such a distance?…I close my eyes and try with great fervor to sleep on the cool floor barely covered in sheets….

Amidst the silent tears and gentle sobs of a heartbroken maid, the eerie howls of wolves in the distance and the occasional horse trots, I finally managed to fall into a sweet slumber, hoping desperately that perhaps maybe….just maybe, I would wake up to find myself back in the world that I know…the 21st Century.


	8. A Lover's Plight

Chapter 8: A Lover's Plight

Daylight was not quite on its way and yet I found myself stirring from my sleep, this I assumed quite the case as considering the condition on what I was sleeping on, only God would have wondered how it was possible for me to sleep on it.

Either way, it was to my great dismay that my host, Gweny was already up, I guess it was very normal for her, another noticeable fact perhaps was that the personal servant of the lady Morgana was not alone.

I could hear voices…hers and another, a voice that belonged to a man. A voice familiar to me, it could have been no other than

_Art__hur!_

_Of course that is Arthur…who else could it be…damn it!_

And I did what any normal person with heightened hearing abilities would have done.

Exactly…I listened in, not before creeping closer to the curtain and pushing it slightly away, in order to confirm my suspicion.

He was covered in a hood, and I hadn't observed him long enough to know if it was Arthur, but then he helped me out…by taking it off…

And behold the Prince in person…in Gwen's little cabin.

"You shouldn't have come here…" she said in a whisper, obviously the maid did not want me to wake, boy was she wrong….

"Guinevere…I came to see you…." He spoke softly, gently he tried to hold her in his arms.

But she backed away, "No….please…."

_Guinevere? Didn't she hate that name? Didn't she warn John not to call her that way?_

Well now I knew why…only his Royal Highness Price Arthur had the right to call her that way.

He shrugs his shoulders, his eyes scurry to the floor, after which he raises his head and faces her. A worried expression on his face…

"It can work, you know?" he said sounding very sure of himself- if I may point out.

She lets a silent laugh escape the corner of her mouth, "In a perfect world…you may be right…but I should know my place…and it is not by your side…it never…"

"Don't…Guinevere…" he interrupted, "Don't say that…"

She did not let him speak any further instead she reached out for him, his cheek resting tenderly on her hand, "Your responsibility lies with Camelot. You serve her, you protect her…you increase her strength, by building alliances, alliances with neighboring kingdoms…by forging lasting friendships with our neighbors or…or…by marriage Arthur…" I could feel the shakiness of her voice, but she stood adamant in front of him.

_Wow...would you look at that! __The girl has brains…._

He clutched her hand in his tightly, taking it close to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Arthur…." She pleaded once more, "of what use am I to the Kingdom…I don't own lands, cattle, I do not rule over a town or a country…I am a nobody, Arthur…"

"You are everything to me, Guinevere! I don't care about anyone…I don't care about Camelot…when it comes to you!" he stubbornly announced.

_This isn't the Arthur in our History Books – What the hell is going on?_

"That is not true. You and I both know it. You love Camelot more than anything….we both do…one way or another, you love her as a future King would do and I love her as a humble servant would do…Camelot is our home…but to make her our home in union…in marriage…that, I am afraid can never be!"

I could sense that she was about to break down in tears,

"Go sire…please, for I cannot bear you around me." She begged him, showing him the door. "I am sorry Arthur….sire…"

I had notice his expression the pain of hearing that word "sire"…he looked like the whole world had come down to pieces.

Arthur did try to say something, but Gwen had made up her mind as she walked by him to open the door.

Swiftly and instantly he pulled her body towards his, without a word their lips met.

She struggled to break free, but to no avail as the servant's lips were conquered with the tenderness of her prince's kiss.

They kissed each other hungrily; I could hear her begging him not to stop, their bodies gripping each other tightly as if both feared that the other might just disappear in the air.

_Oh dear…that is some crazy kindda love going on between these two…._

I was about to close the curtain and resume my pretense sleep, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The kissing star crossed lovers or whatever it is called , separated as quick as they could. We, yes by we I mean me inclusive, were now on alert.

"Who is it?" Gwen asks, her voice sounding a bit hoarse. She quickly straightens her gown and fixes her curls.

There was no answer.

Instinctively Arthur pulls over his cloak….moving promptly to the side of the door. His hand placed close to his sword, waiting and ready to strike…

She asks one more time, then the door opens up.

"You?" she exclaimed sounding very surprised.

_Who?_ I only could wonder for I could not see.

"Hello Gwen….May I come in?"

I could not believe my ears….it was John. _What the hell is he doing here?_

She opened the door and he stepped in, there was even more awkward silence as John stood in front of her, unaware of Arthur's presence as he was lurking behind the door.

Gwen tried to tell him, but my friend wouldn't let her speak.

"I came to apologize…it was uncalled for…I had a stressful day and took it out on you…I did not mean to…and I am sorry." He said sounding sincerely distressed.

"Don't worry about it…" she forced a smile, "Where is Merlin? Shouldn't you be with him, tending the stables…"

John smiled, "Yeah…but I wanted to see you first and apologize for my behavior…"

She nodded, "Thank you…" and quickly added, "No more supper for you though!"

Relief crept over John's face, he was smiling ear to ear and his cheeks were turning a bit too pinkish for my liking.

_Unbelievable!_

"You would kill us all," he laughed out loud, "Is Kiki awake?" he asks, using me as a bloody excuse to keep the conversation going….

"I shall wake her soon," she fumbles uneasily on her dress

"You seem nervous, are you alright?" My friend pushed further,

_Just go John! Please..._sometimes I wish I had telepathic abilities...it would have come in handy today...especially today.

She shook her head, "No...not at all...I have to hurry..."

"I will see you later?" he asked, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was up to.

_No you are not seeing her later because we are going to find a way out of this mess._

She nodded, "Yes...after work...we will have supper again..." she said this rather absent-minded, I was guessing she just wanted sweet concerned John out of her way.

The door shut behind him and once more the maid stood face to face with her lover.

"What am I doing?" she said this more to herself, "You shouldn't be here Arthur!"

The tall handsome man stood in front of her, "I can see that! How easily you replace me!"

"Do not be silly." she reprimanded.

To that he only smiled, "Well I see when another has taken to your liking...who is he?"

_Great John! Now we have Prince Arthur snooping after us...shit!_

"He is Merlin's friend from Mercin, works at your stables, Your Highness..." she smiled.

"and you favor him?" he continued pushing, poor Gwen was trying to turn this into a joke, but Arthur's Jealousy was on the rise.

"I shall not answer that, Arthur...we spoke about..."

"I cannot change how I feel for you..." he said in a low manner, slowly he was looking up at her, "You know what, Guinevere?"

"What?"

"No matter how much I profess my feelings for you...my love for you...you always seem to look at it from a rational side of things...You tell me it is because of Camelot, my duties and my responsibilities...but Guinevere, how is it...that somehow I always find myself fighting for your love? Lancelot...and now this young man."

Gwen was as baffled as I was, "I do not understand..."

"Do you love me, Guinevere?" he asked blankly.

"Arthur..."

"I guess, you never have...Good bye, my Lady." he takes a swift bow, before exiting her door.

She slumps herself on the kitchen stool, fumbling with her hands before eventually breaking down into gentle tears.

"Bobby!" I run after Bobby, it took me a good 20 minutes to locate either one of them, so just imagine my relief when I discovered Bobby.

"Huh! Kiki!" he rushed to hug me, lifting me up in the process, "Am I happy to see you!"

"Put me down!"

"What is it?" he finally asks.

"We need to start looking...you know the cubicle?" 

He nodded, "Yes fast...cause the longer we stay here, the more complicated history seems to be."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah...tell me about it. Where is John?"

Bobby spat on the floor, "With Gwen...they've been chatting all day..."

I shake my head, "You need to talk to him...you know keep his feelings in check..."

"He claims he got none...says I'm being stupid..."

"Alright, once the Lady comes out for a ride, we begin the our search in the wilderness...with Merlin."

'Why Merlin, Kiki?"

"Because he knows where we appeared from...he found us...I hope you gained his trust..." I begin to walk away from him, heading to the white mare that was fully saddled – by me of course- who was patiently waiting for her mistress to take her on a day's trot.

From a distance I say John and Gwen, and it was disgusting. What the hell was wrong with him?

It was as if he had been enchanted by her, his eyes did not leave her, it was only Gwen who by the hearing of her name finally managed to turn away from him.

And even after she left, did he watch her walk away from him, before evenutually turning to face me.

I squint my eyes at him, and he grins sheepishly.

Trouble! Only Trouble that boy!

A lady approaches me, she is beautiful. A dark beauty, with magnificent hair.

I bow.

"Thank you." she murmurs, "Gwen, are you riding with me?"

I am praying that the maid says yes.

"Yes, my Lady." she looks at me and I smile, the other horse has been saddled as well.

After helping the beautiful Lady Morgana up and assisting Gwen with her horse. I watch the two ladies ride out of the courtyard.

Finally...we had time to explore.

"WHATTT!" I exclaim

"I'm just saying Kiki, relax, we have plenty of time to scout the area...why are you in a hurry." John smiled at me, gently tapping my shoulders.

"No...no...no...no, it's not like that, John...we need to find a way out...What if we are trapped here?" I ask sounding really concerned, because one, my fellow x-men did not seem a bit bothered about heading home.

"John, Kiki is right...we need to start looking now!" Bobby agreed, "I mean as exciting as this place is...I don't think I wanna stay here forever."

"No one is asking us to stay here forever...but the people are not so bad..."

"You are a peasant, weren't you the one bitching about our status earlier?" I ask sounding in all honesty very confused. _Why am I arguing with him about going home? It was logical we needed to go home._

"Let's go find Merlin." Bobby simply stated.

"No need." was John's solemn reply, he walked behind a pile of hay stacks and dragged our friend Merlin out of them.

"He is here already!" before he dropped him on the floor.

I approached our scared little friend, "We need your help..."

He nodded almost instantly.


	9. Pray Tell Thee

**Chapter 9: Pray Tell Thee!**

The walk outside Camelot was a long one, I felt the urge to ask our friend with the funny ears where we were heading to.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" an exhausted Bobby asked, "What were you doing so far out in the first place?"

"Tell me about it!" I thought it ridiculous, "I mean we could have been discovered by anyone."

To that Merlin came to an abrupt halt, he seemed to be in thought, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy, "Very true…bandits, druids…I mean depends, I guess you were all lucky."

"So…where did you find us?" John's eyes scouted the area, he seemed uneasy and restless, "this place reeks!"

The young man stopped and pointed, "There, close to the swamp...close to the border that leads to the Perilous Lands. It is here you appeared from the sky."

"How did we miss the swamp?" I ask, because by looking at what lay before me, there was no way we could have missed the swamp.

"The wind blew you to the side…" Merlin dryly stated.

We all gave him a look of disbelief.

"Heavens, Merlin…what are you not telling us?" Bobby questioned.

"Did something else fall into the swamp? Something more box-like?" I push further, _perhaps the cubicle fell into the swamp? Who knew?_

"No." his expression was rather nonchalant, "it was just the three of you, one after the other…and…"

"and?" the three of us asked almost in unison.

He proceeded to walk, "There was another piece of element that followed suit while I tried to help you…"

He searched the area around the swamp, "I left it here, hoping to fetch it later.."

"And only now you remember this?" Bobby couldn't belief this, turning quickly to my side, "Listen to him! _Hoping to fetch it later…_" he mimicked, "The horror…what if that was our ticket home!"

"Calm down Bobby. It will all be alright." I reassure my friend.

"I found it!" Merlin finally exclaimed, he was behind a blueberry bush, "Come here…"

We followed blindly.

Now what was in front of me…was definitely no 11th century thing. But if it was from the 21st century, I too did not recognize it.

I turn to my friends for their comments, the look on their faces said it all…they were as baffled as I was.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Well let's have a closer look then."

It was shaped like a round ball, made out of some funny stone, a surprise that no one took it, as it seemed attractive enough to be sold.

Bobby wiped its sides and before us the ball began to glow.

"Bobby…" suddenly I didn't feel safe anymore…

He dropped the ball immediately.

As blue rays escaped from the top….

An apparition was forming in front of us…consisting of 3 figurines….3 people….

My mouth dropped as I began to notice who stood in front of us.

"Unbelievable…." John muttered.

For they were Storm, Wolverine and Scott…and they did not look too pleased with us…not the slightest.

Scott began to speak, "First of all let me congratulate the three of you for successfully stealing Forge's machine…not only was it just a dummy project, Forge is desperately trying to duplicate whatever he did, in order to get the three of you out of here…."

"Scott…how can we help from our side?" John asked…

The question was left unanswered, as the leader of the x-men continued chastising us for our irresponsibility.

He then explained further, "This is unfortunately a recording…the only means of communicating with the three of you…" he stopped, "Unbelievable…how could you even think of doing what you did? Bobby you as the oldest, one would think you would have some sense…"

I roll my eyes, "A damn recording and he is going to waste it by blasting us…"

"And I am just older than you guys by a few months….get a life dude!" Bobby mumbled. 

But Storm, as gentle as always, held her co-leader by the arm, "It is ok, Scott…the deed has been done…now we must execute what was intended to be done…."

She looked deeply into the screen, "My young x-men…I shall clarify your status…by now, you should have come to realize that you are no longer in the X-mansion, my dears…you are no longer in the 21st century."

_Duhhh Ms. __Munroe…duhhh!_

Nevertheless she continued, "You find yourself in 11th Century England…known as Albion…according to Forge your location should be not too far away from the legendary place known as Camelot."

"You fools best be heading that direction…from what Ro tells me, that'll be your safest bet" Logan cut in sounding very agitated.

"Thank you Logan…" Ororo cleared her throat, "Head to Camelot…and try as best as you can to fit in."

"Your mission is a bit difficult." Scott said, he was worried and unsure if we could do the task, we could not blame him, "Now maybe you overheard our conversation before this…this…accident. But you are well aware of the Neyaphem…you have fought them before…and once again we are destined to meet them."

Storm sighed, "It is difficult to explain…but Beast and I have strong beliefs that there was a time blip…"

"Meaning that somewhere along the line things went wrong and the Neyaphems actually won the war against the Cheyafims or whatever you call dem freaks." Wolverine huffed.

"Cheyarafims…" Scott corrected him dryly.

"Geeze for a recording they do sound pretty stupid as well…" Bobby commented wryly.

"I heard that Bobby!" Wolverine admonished pointing straight at us, then smiling he continued, 'Scared the crap outta ya, huh! Anyways, you lucky this isn't real…If I should get my hands on you, you wouldn't be laughin'"

"Asshole!" Bobby cursed out loud.

"Bobby!" I was quick to defend.

"What? Not like we are having a blast over here….and that's all he can say to us?"

The older x-men seemed worried that was for sure, from their expressions and body language I could read that they were not certain we could carry out the task that laid before us.

_Why carry out a task? Why not work to getting us out of here?_

As if the white-mane weather queen heard my questions, she answered them in a straight forward manner, "We are trying everything to get you back here and us out there…the mission is sensitive and dangerous…but, from the looks of it, the likelihood is slim…it leaves us no choice…you need to carry out this mission…"

"Whoever released the Neyaphems…is from this timeline, that is the 11th Century…the machine might have taken you before their release or after…but enough time to act accordingly. Soon the Cheyarafim will be on their way to fight against their mortal enemies…and like previous wars….they will not have a care in this world…they will be blood shed good and evil…humans and non humans, only this time…they will loose the battle…Your mission, however difficult is simple…defeat the Neyapham…Take care…" Scott wiped his forehead.

Storm stepped forward, "You may ask why travel in time…as mentioned there was a time blip, an error in past events, a dimensional shift in time…I can explain further once you join us here again…but Angel…Warren…he is disappearing before our very noses…as you all know, the Cheyarafim's are his ancestors, loosing the battle makes them non existent…hence he is gradually fading…his life rests in your hands, my dears…I beg you…take care and do what you can."

"We'll try n get y'all outta there…soon…" Wolverine muttered, "Until then….take care."

Within seconds they disappeared.

And that was that….

"Well, that made me feel a bit hopeful…" John commented sarcastically.

"Aren't you glad we might be trapped here forever…" Bobby backlashed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I hate to stop you two lovers…but where is Merlin?" I had noticed that our sly friend wasn't anywhere near us.

We turned and saw him running as fast as he could away from us, Bobby sighed, within seconds he aimed for the ground, and turned a part of it into thin ice, leading Merlin to a fall.

With the minimal energy I possessed, I dragged the boy closer to us, telekinesis was amazing sometimes.

"Put me down!" he struggled.

The more he did, the higher I lifted him up.

"Just be careful no one sees us, Kiki." John was careful to warn. He started a small fire on the dried bushes, commanding me to direct Merlin in that direction, which I did swiftly.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" the frail Merlin, was scared to bits.

"We need you to swear that you didn't see anything." John stated dryly.

"I swear! I swear it!"

"How can we trust you?" Bobby questioned.

"I am growing tired, guys…I might as well just drop him." I comment blandly.

"Because….because I too have magic!"

Bobby took out the fire with one of the many mini ice storms he could create and I dropped Merlin, as gently as possible on the ground.

"Magic?" John smiled, "You have magic?"

"Yes…yes…like you….I have magic…."

We turn to look at each other in confusion…_a mutant…perhaps…in the 11__th__ century?_

"Prove it!" I command.

He mutters out a word, "_Bilcome" _we watch as his eyes glow and within seconds the black ball is floating towards him.

"Impressive…" Bobby smiles, "what does Bilcome mean?"

"It is a spell…I can move objects without having to recant spells…but not as powerful as what I have seen you three do."

"This is really magic…" I whisper to John.

John once more is deep in thought, he only nods, "Yes…" he agrees, before walking up close to Merlin, "I believe you have now gotten the gist of where we are from…" 

The frail wizard nods his head, "Yes…it was strange."

"Well to us, no…it is the future…hence we know what comes to pass, one way or the other. However of late, things haven't been going according to what we know…" John looked at us for approval, we urge him to continue, "We need your help…and since you possess magic…perhaps you are aware of that which most people don't know about?"

Merlin shakes his head, "I do not dabble with black magic…"

"You perhaps, not…but someone in your time did…" John sighs out loud, looking over at Bobby and I, he exclaims helplessly, "How do we begin with this?"

I look at him hopeless, "I do not know…looks like we have to play detective first…if we want any answers."

"There is a book…" Merlin slowly suggested, "It seems to me, the Neyaphem are creatures...more or less…creatures of magic…and this book…explains most of the magical."

"Take us to this book!" John ordered.

Bobby nudged me on the sides and together we burst out laughing.

"And what is so amusing?" John asked oblivious to what would crack us up.

Bobby grinned, "No…nothing…let us go Merlin, after all we cannot keep the book waiting."

We continued laughing, leaving John behind who watched us with great irritability.

"Come on Merlin, relax…we do not mean no harm!" I finally say to our friend, who was too silent for my liking.

"Not at all…after all, you were about to kill me…" he stated.

"No, not really, scare you…but not kill you…besides I sorta sensed you had some powers in you." I say honestly.

He gave me a surprised look, "Really?"

To which I reaffirm, "Really, after all, judging with the bad luck we all been having, there was no way we could have avoided that swamp pool…a little help from you must have done the trick." I winked at him, and in all sincerity, he did seem a little bit more relaxed.

"Am I the great and wise, Merlin, you all spoke about?" he suddenly asks me.

"You can say that…but a bit has been different…we hope we didn't play a part in it…but then, Camelot has always been somewhat of a legend to us…and legends do come in variations…" I say heartedly, "Don't you agree?"

"Yes…" he solemnly stated, "But I do hope you are right, see it is a pain hiding that what you are…for fear of being hanged…it must be so much easier in your world."

"Believe it or not…it is not…it is easier in some sense…but I've seen it this way, people hate the unknown…they chastise the minority…because majority tends to rule…" I look at him for understanding.

He did not quite get me, "You are saying?"

I tap him gently on his shoulder, "All I am saying….is this…Same shit, different day…."

And in silence we head back to Camelot, all hoping that that book will provide the answers we desperately require.


End file.
